Lily Evans of Edenby
by J.E. James
Summary: Meet the Evans and join a young Lily as she learns she is leaving Edenby for Hogwarts and begins to discover the magic of the wizarding world. In Progress, Feedback Welcome.
1. The Cottage on Chutney Lane

Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. I have only borrowed some of her characters for this story.

Introduction

There are a number of defining moments in a person's life. Moments that come either by choice, circumstance, or destiny. What ever the way may be, these moments will inevitably alter the course of a person's life from there on. One of these moments occurred on a warm summer day in the gardens at the end of Chutney Lane. And that very simple moment was to change everything, change everything in more ways than could ever have been imagined.

Ch 1: The Cottage on Chutney Lane

Daniel and Rose Evans lived in a small cottage at the end of Chutney Lane on the outskirts of Edenby, Kent. Daniel worked as a horticulturist, which many found to be a peculiar job for the day. The Evans' had two daughters, Petunia and Lily. Daniel's work often took him to London for days or weeks at a time. He kept a flat in the city to avoid the long train rides he would otherwise be forced to endure. This left Rose to tend their massive gardens and care for the girls herself. Although lonely at times, Rose enjoyed her girls, gardens and the pleasant predictability of her life.

Daniel and Rose adored their daughters, though they did not spoil them. Hard working, with strong values, Daniel and Rose felt they had done a decent job of instilling their morals in young Petunia and Lily.

Petunia, or Pet, as she was lovingly called by her parents, modeled the proper behavior that a young lady should and believed that her hard work would yield her praise from her parents. Petunia did not resemble either Daniel or Rose. Her hair was fine and blond, and her features less refined than those of her sister and mother. Daniel thought there was a striking resemblance between Petunia and his own mother, Azel, who had passed years before the birth of his daughters. Petunia's love for flowers and plants confirmed the connection for Daniel, who had learned all he knew of horticulture from hours in the garden as a child with his mum.

Lily was the image of her mother, with dark red hair and startlingly green, almond shaped eyes. Lily was very bright and quick witted, she carried an air of mischief with her and her eyes often twinkled with secrets only she appeared to know. Although she enjoyed the gardens tremendously, Lily did not share the same undying passion for flowers as her sister and father, but she still had the same green thumb. To Daniel's amusement, Lily could often be found vying for his affection in the gardens, much to Petunia's dismay.

And so the Evans' spent the better part of ten years as a simple family, living a fairly ordinary life. With the exception of some extraordinary plant life, very little excitement found its way down Chutney Lane, at least until Lily's 11th birthday.

3


	2. The Day the Owl Flew In

Ch 2: The Day the Owl Flew In

The sun rose to reveal a dewy mist over the morning grass at the end of Chutney Lane. Lily rose easily, for today was not a day she wanted to linger in bed. Today, Lily turned eleven. Finding her way towards the smells of the kitchen, Lily was greeted warmly by her mother, who was busy over the stove, readying pancakes and eggs for the morning's breakfast.

Rose was a tremendous cook; most of it seeming to come naturally to her. This was a family ritual that Lily enjoyed greatly. Like her mother, Lily had also taken to cooking with ease, and could often be found by her mother's side in the family's kitchen.

Lily slide into her seat and looked across the kitchen table at the glum expression on her sister's face, "Good morning, Petunia." Lily said warmly. She received a shallow smile in return. With a glance towards her mothers back, Lily stuck her tongue out at Petunia, then smiled and wrinkled her nose at her older sister. Petunia's eyes flared, but still she said nothing.

As if anticipating trouble, Rose turned and addressed her oldest, "Pet, aren't you going to wish Lily a happy birthday?"

Petunia frowned at Lily and forced the words out of her mouth, "Happy Birthday, Lily."

Lily sighed. This was a typical interaction between the two sisters. Although she did not really understand her sister's animosity, Lily had become accustomed to it. Maybe Petunia resented her for being born or maybe she was just plain mean, Lily wasn't really sure. But she was sure, that despite her efforts, Petunia would probably never like her.

Rose dusted her hands across her apron front and walked to the kitchen door, opening the screen with her hip, she called to her husband in the gardens, "Danny, breakfast!"

Daniel joined his family in few minutes, kissing both Petunia and Lily atop their heads as he came in. Lily received an extra birthday squeeze as her father sat down to her left. Breakfast consisted of pancakes with lemon and sugar, fried eggs and talk of the day's plans. Daniel was bursting to show Petunia and Lily what he had brought home the night before from London. When asked for details he merely beamed at the girls, and said, "Oh just you wait my dears, you'll see!"

After putting the kitchen back in order, the Evans' made their way down the garden path, Petunia and Lily both anticipated something wonderful to come. The massive gardens had a maze like quality to them. As the family twisted through the paths they marveled in the beauty around them, the gardens were not something you could tire of. Daniel directed them to one of Lily's favorite parts of the garden, a small clearing with large flat rock almost center. Lily liked to lay on it at times and watch the clouds move slowly across the sky. As they entered the clearing, an intake of breath could be heard from both girls, and they ran forward. Daniel and Rose stood and watched in appreciation.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Lily.

"It's beautiful!" said Petunia.

"It's mine?" asked Lily apprehensively.

"It is," said Daniel to his Lily reassuringly, "It is a Trumpet Lily, and when it comes time we will plant these bulbs", said Daniel, holding up a dozen bulbs for Lily to see, "So that every summer you may look on these lilies and know they are your own."

"Wow," said Lily hugging her father, "I love it, thank you, thanks you, thank you!"

Lily turned to inspect her flower. She had never seen anything like it. The lily was almost the size of her head, larger than any lily she had ever seen. Its petals were pale yellow with brushstrokes of darker yellow throughout. The slightest hint of green tinted the outer edge of the petals. Its scent was alluring and dreamy. Lily was mesmerized.

And so was Petunia. Holding in her jealousy, Petunia stood with Lily and took in the beauty of the flower. Petunias were not nearly as lovely as Lilies, she thought sourly. Petunia already had an entire section of the garden dedicated to her namesake. Every color of petunia imaginable was there, but they lacked the beauty of so many of the other flowers in the garden, and Petunia resented it.

The rest of the morning was spent enjoying the gardens and the sunshine. Rose braided Lily's hair, and showered her with love and affection as only a mother can. Petunia chose to work by her father's side, weeding diligently.

After a picnic lunch, the Evans' laid about, talking of summer plans, and possibly a trip into London. Suddenly, Daniel sat upright, from his relaxed position on the lawn. "Well isn't that the oddest thing… Look there Rose, do you see?" Each head turned to follow the direction of Daniels finger. To everyone's shock, they saw a large barn owl, and it was headed straight for them.

The owl flew in and gracefully dropped a letter in Lily's lap before settling itself atop her favorite rock. The family was dumbfounded. Lily's hand shook slightly as she turned the envelope over. "It is addressed to me," she whispered, "Look." Lily held the letter out towards her father.

_**Ms. L. Evans**_

_**The Gardens**_

**_The End of Chutney Lane_**

**_Edenby_**

_**Kent**_

Daniel took the letter and read the front aloud before handing it back to his daughter. "Well you best open it," he said curiously.

Lily opened the letter and cleared her throat before reading:

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September 1. Enclosed please find a list of all necessary books and equipment, which can be purchased in Diagon Alley, London. The Hogwarts Express leaves from King's Cross Station at 11 am sharp on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

After reading Lily fell silent.

"Well it just can't be," said Rose aloud.

"Must be someone's idea of a joke… Witchcraft! It's absurd!" said Petunia looking from one parent to the other.

"I don't think it is..." said Daniel slowly, making eye contact with his youngest daughter. "Is this a joke, Lily?" he inquired.

"No," said Lily, raising her eyes from the letter to look at her father, "I'm not sure how, but I'm quite sure that it isn't."

Rose let out a slow breath and Petunia turned ashen.

Daniel and Rose excused themselves to the cottage after some of the shock brought by the letter had worn off. Lily took it that they wanted to discuss the matter privately. Petunia hadn't moved, and looked quite ill.

"Petunia," said Lily tentatively, "I know this is quite a bit of a shock for all of us, but please, you are my sister, say something…"

Petunia met Lily's eyes, and Lily felt her stomach drop. Before the words were out, Lily already knew how Petunia felt, and it saddened her. "I always knew there was something wrong with you," she said, "It is unnatural, it's wrong… You mustn't go there Lily, you may still have a chance to be normal."

"I'm going," said Lily quietly, but holding her sister's gaze. And without another word Petunia stood and took off for the cottage at a run.

Lily looked around the garden feeling very alone. Her eyes fell on the barn owl, still perched on her rock. He clicked his beak at her. Maybe he knows I haven't another way to send word, so he is waiting, thought Lily, how very interesting. Lily climbed up on the rock and sat next to the owl. "This is strange, isn't it?" she said. The owl hooted and nudged her with his beak. Lily smiled at the bird and said, "Are you thirsty? You must have had a long flight." The owl nudged her again. "I'll take that as a yes!" Lily laughed, and slid off the rock to fetch something from the picnic basket for her new friend.

Within the hour Daniel and Rose returned to find Lily enjoying the rest of the picnic with the large barn owl. They glanced at each other, and then smiled down at Lily. Rose spoke first, "We just wanted to say how exceedingly proud we are of you Lily, and how very excited too. We brought you this." And with that, Daniel held out a pen and piece of paper for Lily to write her response to Hogwarts.

10


	3. Petunia's Secret

Ch 3: Petunia's secret

Shaking and boiling with anger, Petunia watched out her bedroom window while that stupid big owl flew off from the garden down below. She had watched her parents walk down the path with paper and a pen. Petunia was no fool, she knew what it meant. They approved. She felt sick. There was no way around it now, her sister would go to that freak school, and Petunia could only hope that no one would find out.

Petunia turned to face her dresser, opening the third drawer down, she pulled out three letters. Sitting on her bed Petunia stared at them. Her thumb traced the broken wax seal on the back of one of them. It had been the first letter to arrive only two days ago. Petunia had seen it coming, carried by a large grey owl that shot it into their mail slot. She had thought it very odd at the time, and rushed to pick up the letter.

Intrigued by it, Petunia inspected it thoroughly, then opened it. Shocked, she read it several times before realizing what she must do. If this school expected to hear from her sister, well they were going to be waiting a very long time. There was no way she would let Lily or her parents see this, and the letter quickly found a hiding place in Petunia's third drawer.

To Petunia's surprise, two more letters arrived in the same fashion the next day. Petunia scooped them up, unbeknownst to her mother and sister, and tucked them away. But at this, Petunia was growing concerned. Would more letters come until Lily responded to this awful school, Hogwarts?

Petunia only had to wait until the next day to find out. Though she expected a letter, or maybe two, to arrive through the mail slot in the afternoon, she did not expect one to be delivered directly to her sister's lap during lunch.

And so it was done. Her mother, father and sister did not find this strange, in fact, they seemed excited. Petunia was the only one who could see Lily for what she was, a freak. As Petunia sat on her bed she vowed to have nothing to do with this ridiculousness, this magic, she would never.

2


End file.
